The present invention relates to furniture and, more particularly, to a chair for children with a platform extending between the arms thereof which can be adjustably connected to the arms for different heights and for different usages.
Adjustable chairs for children are generally well known in the furniture and toy arts. For the most part, these chairs have been heavy and complex to adjust and have been restricted in their usage and portability.
The present invention provides a utility booster chair which can be readily and economically manufactured and assembled with a minimum of parts and steps, which is light in weight for portability, which can be readily conformed to be physically attractive to children and which can be readily adjusted for differing heights, ages and usages. Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.